


Just Like You

by danrdarrenc



Series: Imagine Your OTP [5]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP gazing affectionately at their child as s/he is working/doing something/busy. When person B enters person A notes how their child acts just like person B, but then their child does something unexpected that neither of them would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like You

Arianna was sitting at the desk - the desk where Will used to write his stories so many years ago - typing away on her laptop and highlighting things in her textbook as she did her homework.

Sonny watched her from the kitchen as he simultaneously set up for dinner and cooked the pasta and vegetables they were going to eat. Arianna started humming to herself and the ends of Sonny’s lips twitched up into a small smile.  
Just then the door to the apartment opened and Will walked inside. 

"Hi, Daddy," Ari said, without breaking her concentration on her work.

"Hi, Little Lady," Will said, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey," Sonny said, when Will walked over to him in the kitchen. Sonny stopped fiddling with the pots momentarily so Will could place a little kiss to his cheek. 

Will dropped his bag and jacket by the coach and came to help Sonny finish dinner. 

"Do you remember when you showed me her sonogram?" Sonny asked quietly. 

"You said she had my nose," Will whispered back.

"When she’s doing her homework, she also acts like you when you write. She hums to herself to block things out and she does that little lip biting thing that always drives me crazy with desire when you do it. And she tilts her head and sticks her tongue in between her teeth when she’s really concentrating," Sonny commented.

"You really think so?" Sonny nodded and Will turned his head to watch his daughter. She was indeed tilting her head and biting her tongue.

"Huh," Will said with a grin.

At that moment, she let out a high-pitched squeal, muttered, “OHMY GOD. OHMYGOD. OHMYGOD.,” and started typing at lightning-speed.

"Okay. That is most definitely not something you would do," Sonny deadpanned.

Will threw his head back in laughter.


End file.
